Let's hit the beach!
( ) ( ) |producer = N/A |release = July 31, 2015 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation 00:00 Kai: I know it’s sudden but, Haru, an accident has happened. Haru: That’s sure sudden. What happened, Kai? Has the door to the other world opened again? Kai: Ah… I accidentally went to a mysterious rabbit world, rabbits are sure popular nowadays… Wait! That’s not it! I wondered if Shun joined an American secret group that will take care of his paranormal power so will he be okay. He’s the evil lord after all… Haru: Then just what- Oh! Don’t tell me, Kai. You went to buy instant ramen in the middle of night and made Yoru angry again! Kai: I know that it’s a bad habit but for a boy in my age so is the love for junk food so strong- Wait! That’s not it! The level of the accidents in the dorm are on either level 0 or 100, that’s terrifying! Haru: Now when you mention it, so is it true… Kai: We’ve went through the story. Anyway, I’ll ask you once again, Haru. An accident has happened! Haru: What? 01:10 Kai: Okay! *sigh* It was heavy~ Just what is inside this cooler box? Haru: Good work. Inside there so is it, um… five water bottles, there’s refrigerant too. We thought if we should put in some ingredients for the BBQ on the appointed day. Kai: Hee~ No wonder it’s heavy. Haru: Right! Umm… I think that this is the last box with ingredients. Kai: That’s the last one. I’ve left the melon and the watermelon in the hall. I have the sheets ready too. Then we’re ready. Then all that’s left is to pray for that day to be a sunny day. Haru: To think it was this you meant when you said “accident”. Reacting to the fact that Rui has never ate BBQ or watermelon so did you think of going to the ocean. That’s sure a peaceful accident. Kai: It’s peaceful bit it’s important, right? In summer so is it melon and watermelon! *sparkle* in the night so is it BBQ *sparkle* That’s the important points of a Japanese summer! *Dun Dun* Haru: That’s sure a nice event. But to do that so did we have to make sure that everyone get’s a day off that day. Good job~ Kai: Since the managers Kurotsuki-san and Tsukishiro-san helped out with this after all. Since it’s summer vacation so did they go and ask for a vacation too. Haru: Because of that so can they use the cars. I’m thankful~ Going with 12 people together makes us stand out or it can become trouble. Kai: That’s right~ well because we can’t use the cars so did we end up using the company’s cars, more than 4 people can ride in them after all so it feels pretty big. Haru: If I’m right so would they decide the combinations in the morning that day. Kai: That’s right. It makes it feel like an event! It’s funnier in that way. Haru: Ahaha~ That’s right. Haru: Ah~ Kuroda and Shiroda. Did you play together? We’re doing to preparations to go and play too. We’re going to the ocean this weekend. Kai: That’s right. We really want to bring you with us but we’re going to ride a car, it’s hot and it’ll be hard for you to be there. So we’ll let you take care of the place while we’re gone. We’ll buy you souvenirs. Haru: I feel that they’re planning to stick close to use. Kai: Hehe~ Right! Haru: I’m happy that we can do this with everyone in the dorms this year. Last year so was our schedules really different and had to do this separated. Kai: Yeah, that’s right. Last year so did we plan to bring watermelon and BBQ too, but we ended up getting hooked on playing with the sand instead. Haru: Playing with the sand? Kai: Like building a giant sand castle or bury You or creating a magic circle. Haru: I feel like some abnormal things has been mentioned there… But the fact that you had fun has reached me. Kai: What about you? Haru: Gravi? We did everything that you thought was “typical Japanese summer”. We went out early in the morning, we swam, lunch came and we ate watermelons, by the nightfall so did we have some BBQ. We played with some fireworks and then we went home. We have kinds who really enjoys events after all, we did everything with no break. Kai: I see, that’s nice! Haru: By the way, this time, are you going to do some fireworks? I didn’t have any fireworks ready. Kai: Oh! I forgot about it. I see, fireworks. Fireworks are one of the important points too. Haru: Um… If I’m right so is the place we’re going to allowing fireworks. Kai: Ah! I’m sure that if we take the garbage with us so is it totally fine. Now when we’ve come this far so is there no backing down, we’re doing this! *Sparkle* Haru: That’s right, let’s go for some shopping. 05:44 Kai: Uwah! So bright! Haru: Yeah, you’re right. Above that so is it hot. Kai: Well the summer is burning after all. Let’s try to walk on the shadow. Kai: Ah~ Today’s sky is sure blue~ It’s a good weather. Haru: As expected from Kai, summer sure suits you. Kai: I don’t really get that “as expected” part… Well I’m born in the summer, and there’s no mistake that I like it. Haru: Are you good with the hotness? Kai: Yep~ I’m totally fine. I’m the type who’s tension goes up when it’s hot. It feels like the sun is giving you power. Haru: So you work through the sky~ Kai: Maybe. Haru: I’m fine with hot weather but I was bad with moments where the sun is too strong. It get’s harder to see and it felt like I’ll collapse at any moment. Kai: “Felt”, does that mean that you’re fine now? Haru: Now so do I have these, my glasses lenses are made to protect my eyes from the sun too. It’s thanks to these. Nowadays technology is sure good. Kai: Heeh~ So such things exist~ running Kai: Oh! I wonder if that army of kids are going to the pool? Haru: There’s an elementary school pretty close from here so I think so. They sure have a lifespan. Kai: I used to go to the pool a few times during the summer vacation. Getting something like a stamp rally and then trespass. Haru: Eh, not something like radio exercises? Kai: The pools fourth lifespan. Isn’t there something like that in your place, Haru? Haru: I thin there wasn’t. It was more like we waited until they open and then we go there after we make a plan. Kai: Heeh~ Do they do it at school? Haru: Instead so was radio exercise something we did a a place we decided together. Kai: Hmm~ It wasn’t like that for us though. They usually gave us candy or something when we went there so I toke my younger sister or my younger brother and hang out there. Haru: Wasn’t there anyone who had a hard time waking up in the morning? Kai: There were, there were! Because it’s summer vacation so do they sleep more than usual and they don’t wake up. I ended up pulling the blanket. Haru: I kind of understand that feeling. I was the type who get’s hooked up on books during the summer vacation, I sure had a hard time waking up in the mornings. Kai: Ahahaha! Haru - The late riser! I don’t have such images though. Haru: There are still times I do that and have a hard time waking up in the mornings. I forcefully wake myself up. Kai: I want you to share that hard working part of you to the people in my group. Haru: You’re still just like before being the one who pulls the blankets. 09:01 Kai: Oh! Fireworks, discovered! Haru: It’s sure placed in a place where it stands out. There’s a big number of them. Kai: Then since we’re here let’s buy the biggest pack in the store. And while we’re at it so will we buy this firework too. Haru: The seriousness of an adult. Kai: Ufufufu~ The Fireworks I wanted to try out when I was a child has now, when I became an adult come into my hands, I’ll go all out when using them. Having the biggest pack of fireworks and wanting to buy to so you can save it for the last. Haru: I understand it. But I was always told to hang on and use these instead. Kai: Yeah, that’s true, especially for families with many children where it can become a fight about fireworks. Like wanting a certain firework and it ends up with a rock-scissors-paper battle. Haru: It seems fun~ But this time so are we 12, adding the managers so are we 14. So do I think that even with this big package of fireworks so will there be rock-scissors-paper battles. Kai: Ahahaha! A battle about life and death. Haru: Yeah. Also I thought of bringing a mosquito coil with us. Kai: Oh!? A bug killing spray? Haru: We need to make sure that we’re protected from bugs. Kai: Aaaah~ Since we have work after all~ Haru: That’s how it is. At least so can we reduce it to a level that you can hide bites with make-up. I think the hardest thing that happens ever since I started this work is when I get bit so can’t I go all out and scratch it like I used to do before. Kai: Because if we do so, so will we end up getting scolded by the make-up artist. Kai: A bug cage, discovered! *sparkle* Haru: Are you going to buy it? Kai: No, I won’t buy it but I thought it was nostalgic. Haru: I bet you were the type who would go out for bug hunting, right? Kai: I went, I went. There were those big bugs who only I knew how to get them. Haru: It’s easy to imagine. Haru: Tadah~ *Sparkle* This is a part of the epic summer thing you need. Tool kit. Kai: There were things like that! There always used to be something like that. There are times when you use things like that and you end up having the same kit as someone other. Haru: That’s usual~ Kai: Using it on people who takes a lot of time or big people, I’ve been in the tragedy where I witnessed someone accidentally breaking one. Haru: That’s sure a tragedy… Kai: For my part so were it always random though. There has been time where I see through a hole and yell “HOST!” *sparkle* in it. Haru: Hey, let’s work a bit more at that~… 12:27 Kai: Oh? Awesome! See, Haru~ The BBQ set is really fancy. Haru: Ah! really~ Above that so is it pretty compacted. Kai: Well this time so isn’t it needed though. But when seeing something like this so do you really want to buy it. Haru: See, Kai, they said that it’s a pot where you can make fondue in. Kai: Ooh! That’s nice~! I wonder if I should buy it… Haru: Even if you buy it so do I not think that you’ll use it that many times. Kai: Don’t say such reality-like things. 13:14 Kai: Ah! Even though we went just to buy the firework. Haru: We ended up buying all kind of things. Kai: Home center are something that people should be terrified from. After seeing things so do you end up wanting all king of things. Haru: Right~ Even I who said that we won’t be using it that much ended up buying it. Kai: Ehh~ well since we already bought it how about we train today and try to use it to make dinner? Cheese fondue. Haru: Ahaha! Nice. Okay! Let’s give it a try. Kai: Haa~ I wasn’t aware of myself but am I getting too carried away? Since it’s summer. Haru: It seems like it. Kai: Well, summer is that kind of season, let’s blame it on the season. Haru: Ahaha, let’s do so, let’s do so. The summer vacation of a child's view is a bit different. Summer felt a bit special, you want to make all kind of things. it sure makes you excited. Kai: Yeah. It makes you excited. Ocean, watermelon and fireworks. Going to a pool and radio exercises. Getting power from the sun and get a feeling that you can do everything. That’s why so do I think that we should do all kind of things, Haru. Summer has just started. Haru: It’s now our job as the staff officers. Let’s try to drag in the rest of the members and do all kind of things. Kai: I agree~! Then let’s start with the cheese fondue competition! External links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Fuduki Kai (mini-dramas) Category:Yayoi Haru (mini-dramas)